


sober with you

by S4KUR1C



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drugs, Gen, Light Angst, enjoy?, sorry im not that good at writing these topics lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4KUR1C/pseuds/S4KUR1C
Summary: atsumu miya. the man you fear with your life.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 6





	sober with you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is something i whipped up randomly  
> hope you enjoy <3

atsumu miya. 

the person you started fearing with your whole life. the majority of the three years you two spent dating were some of the best years of your life. he loved you, he spoiled you. atsumu wasn't scared to show his affection in ways you couldn't even think of. one day, he completely changed. 

the way he treated you went from you being the love of his life, to you fixing his wounds as he curses you out. after he got into drugs and money, he put you in second place. he never explained where he went to late at night, or where he came back home from in the morning hours.

"get the fuck away from me,” atsumu cussed, pushing your hand further from his face. “i told ya i’d clean it up myself, are ya too dumb to understand?” he grabbed the cotton you held in your palm and continued fixing up his bruises. 

“i don't understand, actually,” you retorted, the tone of your voice laced with anger. “where the fuck do you go at night? why do you come home in the early morning? we don't even spend time together anymore!” you raged, tears threatening to escape. 

“it’s none of ya fuckin’ business, y/n!” atsumu growled, slamming his fists against the wooden cupboards. his bare shoulders showed multiple scratch marks and wounds, one of them decorated with a tattoo of some sorts. 

“when did you get this?” you wondered, tracing the tattoo with your pointer finger. atsumu’s body flung around as his hands tightly grasped your wrists above your head, his face perfectly visible with the many new injuries he was cleaning up. 

“i said, don’t fuckin’ touch me.” atsumu hissed, his voice laced with anger. “it’s none of yer business what i do, or where i get my scars or tattoos from. who are ya to even ask me that?” 

“i’m your partner, for fucks sake!” you spat, releasing from the tight grip of his hands. atsumu shook his head, letting out a puff of air as he went back to fixing up his gashes. “a relationship is a two way thing, ‘tsumu! you can't just suddenly treat me like shit when you used to make me feel atop of the world!” 

“well, i don't want it.” atsumu turned around, leaning on the wooden cupboard, a trail of blood still running from his lip. “i don’t want to be in a relationship, especially with someone like you.” 

“someone like me?” you chuckled, tongue tracing your top teeth. “i was fucking great to you. i gave you love, i showed you i cared, i was there for you all those times, and you have the balls to say ‘someone like you’?! how fucking dare you, atsumu!” 

you hit his chest out of anger, spilling cusses at him the way he had been doing for the past year. atsumu snapped and pushed you up against the wall, gripping the sides of your forearms tightly. he slapped your face multiple times before letting you go and making you fall to your knees. “don’t fuckin’ touch me.” 

you stood up, wiping the blood from your lip. “atsumu, you need to stop! if you can't control your anger i’m leaving!” 

“leave for all i care! i dont need ya anymore.” he hissed. “can’t you see that i was only using you? i never needed you. now pack your shit and leave.” 

tears stained your face as you aggressively stuffed your clothes into the small suitcases. the same suitcases you and atsumu used to travel to france for your second anniversary. back then, you didn't expect to spend your third anniversary breaking up with your boyfriend. you even expected to marry him someday, yes all of your plans were crushed and turned into dust. packing your last necessities, you looked back at atsumu sitting on the couch and smoking a blunt. scoffing and rolling your eyes, you spoke a bitter “goodbye miya.” before closing the door and leaving for good. 

—————

six months later you saw atsumu at the same café where you two would get coffee every morning. you would be lying if you said that you didn't miss him and that you already moved on, but deep inside you know that he’s not good for you. 

atsumu sat by one of the tables with some girl. you didn't know who she was and neither did she look familiar, but you were happy. the bittersweet happiness that filled your body was unexpected. you were glad that he’s clean, or at least looked like it, and that he found someone. someone not like you. 

you entered the café, and as the little bell rang, atsumu’s head shot up. he locked eyes with you for a few moments as his expression changed from happy to surprised and guilty. he mumbled something to the girl sitting across him before standing up and heading your way. 

you didn't want him to come near you, so you turned around and headed out of the café. the bell rang behind you once, and after a short while, twice as you heard his voice call out for you. 

“y/n! y/n listen..” he tried to get your attention, yet you pretended to not hear. 

“y/n please listen, i need to talk to you..” atsumu begged when he finally caught up with you. you turned around and saw his eyes get glossy. 

“what do you want?” 

“five minutes of your time.” 

“no.” you turned around to walk, but he grabbed your wrist and held you back. the action felt like deja vu, as he had done it before. you shook your hand out of his grasp and turned back to face him. 

“only five.” 

—————

sat in the same café, but now with only you two, you and atsumu talked about the topic you were most scared of.

“so.. how’re you and your girl..?” you hesitantly asked, playing with the pads of your fingers. you tried to shift your gaze away from him, but still ended up looking deep into his eyes. 

“we.. we’re okay. i tried to learn from past mistakes..” atsumu mumbled. “listen i’m sorry-” 

“stop it.” 

“i want to apologise..” 

“it’s alright.” you replied, giving him a genuine smile as you reassured that it’s alright. “i’m just confused.”   
atsumu looked up from his hands and raised a brow, signalling that you could ask.

“why couldn't you get sober with me? what was i doing wrong?” 

“y/n, you didn't do anything wrong-” atsumu cut you off, reaching across the table to hold your right hand. “you were perfect- you still are perfect. i was an ass and got involved with drugs and selling them..” 

“wait, you sold them?” you asked, confusion lacing the tone of your voice. “you never told me.” 

“i never told you anything, you just saw me turn into a junkie.” atsumu let out a bittersweet chuckle. “i’m okay now, i’ve been clean for a while.” 

“i’m glad,” you replied, atsumu’s head shot up to look at you. “i mean it.” 

“thanks...” atsumu sighed, trying to place the right words and make a right sentence. “in a way i did get sober because of you…” atsumu started, smiling softly at you. “when you left me, that's when i hit rock bottom. that's when i knew i couldn't go on that way anymore.” he sighed. “and, uh...my amends to you is not...to say "i'm sorry," although i am.” the miya shot you a small smile. “it's to tell you that…

you saved my life.”


End file.
